


Some Golden Thing

by Emoryems



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emoryems/pseuds/Emoryems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: from the lovely ironwang "FILI MAKING "GOLD ANGELS" IN A PILE OF MONEY, QUE BILBO AND KILI WATCHING HIM AND REALISING THAT THEY NEED TO BE HAVING SEX WITH THAT, IMMEDIATELY. +10 ARKENSTONE IF FILI STARTS OUT LIKE "fuck off im rolling in money" BUT BILBO AND KILI PERSIST."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Golden Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I was extremely drunk when I wrote this. I have no idea how I managed to put two words together, much less 2,400. I am so sorry if it sounds odd or doesn't flow right -- I gave it a quick edit, but I probably missed a lot, on account of the massive hang over. 
> 
> Also, I see now that I didn't quite follow the prompt, but I tried. I promise I tried. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy nonetheless.

Bilbo looks all around him and sees gold in every direction. There are coins and scepters and goblets, and any number of golden object that he can imagine as far as the eye can see. 

Near the tunnel that he had taken to enter the chamber most of the dwarves are stationed, eyes scanning the mounds of gold warily, but he can hear some movement to his left, away from the others. 

Bilbo slips his ring into his pocket, patting it to be sure it is secure, and creeps along the piles of gold, the shining coins occasionally scattering and falling beneath his feet, until he finds the source of the noise. 

It is Fíli, his hair splayed out among the many riches as he lays in the gold, with his arms and legs sprawled. 

Bilbo's mouth drops open at the sight, and a blush rises on his cheeks at the obscene noises that are escaping Fíli's mouth as the dwarf writhes. Fíli's mouth is agape, the beads of his moustache braid rolling along his jaw line, and there is an obvious bulge along the front of his trousers. His hair is a halo about is head, the blonde strands, loose and braided, nearly blending with the gold. 

Bilbo is about to move forward, to interrupt the scene or to join it he does not know, when a grunt and a moan leave his head twisting to the side. 

Kíli, with his dark hair and long limbs splayed, is sitting a mere ten feet from Fíli, a hand ghosting over his waistband and fingers slipping below. He is not quite hidden from his brother, but Fíli seems to have not noticed him, his eyes closed and his hands grasping blindly among the coins and jewels. The sight takes the breath from Bilbo, leaves his chest heaving for air, and sets his hands shaking as they catch at his trousers to wipe the sweat from his palms. 

Fíli hums as his legs come together, and he groans as they spread apart, and Bilbo stifles his own moan in his hand. 

It is the little noise that escapes Bilbo that alerts Kíli to his presence, and the young dwarf looks poleaxed for a moment before a grin pulls at his mouth. Kíli tilts his dark head toward Fíli, and starts to move forward with purpose. 

Bilbo flushes, but he understands Kíli's gesture, and he steps one foot at a time toward the blonde dwarf as well. 

Soon, both Bilbo and Kíli are standing above Fíli, and somehow Fíli has not noticed their presence, instead busy with his hands slipping through gold and leaving tinkling noises, like the sound of raindrops on glass, in the air. 

It is Kíli who moves first, seemingly broken from his trance, and kneels beside Fíli. There is a small avalanche of gold beneath his knees as he settles, and Bilbo finds his eyes following the shining coins as they fall. 

Fíli's eyes pop open, and as he focuses on his brother he smiles. 

Bilbo watches them, and a monster, perhaps jealousy, rears in his chest and sends emotion thrumming through his veins. But then, as his eyes focus on the scene before him, on the two young dwarves who have shown such youth and bravery in the months before, his heart settles, and warmth grows in his stomach.

Kíli leans forward, his brown locks cascading over his shoulders, and he places a simple kiss upon Fíli's brow. It would seem chaste, had Bilbo not seen the look in Kíli's eyes as he looks upon his brother.

Fíli hums in contentment, and he settles back among the gold as though he is in the most comfortable bed in all of Middle-earth. 

Bilbo moves forward in uncertain strides until he is beside Kíli, looking down upon Fíli, and he wonders at the peace he can see upon Fíli's face, unlike anything he has seen in all the months before. It makes him wonder at the connection that Dwarves find with gold and riches, and the way that he himself holds nothing in the way of comparison. 

Kíli reaches down and brushes his fingers through Fíli's hair, catching and soothing through the knots borne of their hard adventures, and comes back to caress over Fíli's brow when he is done. Fíli does not react but for the smile upon his lips, and Kíli grows bolder in his touches until he is stroking his brother's neck down toward his chest. 

Watching as Kíli begins to unbutton and unlace Fíli's shirt, Bilbo settles on his bottom, his eyes completely enraptured by the sight of Fíli and Kíli together. 

Fíli's eyes remain closed, but he arches into Kíli's hands as his shirt is spread, exposing his chest and the thick covering of blonde-gold hair there. Bilbo's fingers itch to touch, but he is unsure if he is welcome. 

Bilbo tentatively reaches out, his fingers trembling, and touches Fíli's shoulders. His voice is soft as he mutters. "May I?"

Kíli smiles at Bilbo and tilts his head to Fíli, who's eyes have cracked open.

"Bilbo?" Fíli asks. "Ohhh, that feels good," he says. 

Fíli's words spurn Bilbo on, and the hobbit trails his fingers over Fíli's shoulder and to his chest, his nails scratching at skin and over soft hair. Fíli's nipples are peaked, and as Bilbo skirts them Fíli groans and wriggles beneath his fingers. 

Kíli has worked his way down Fíli's chest, and his hands, nimble and familiar, tug at Fíli's drawstrings. 

Fíli moans as Kíli brushes over his cock, which is a thick bulge beneath his trousers, and his fingers clench at his sides, gold coins squeezing from between them. 

Once Kíli has untied Fíli's pants, he trails a hand down the path of thick hair that leads down into Fíli's pants, and then pulls his brother's trousers down, his fingers grasping tight around the waistband. 

Bilbo's mouth goes dry as Fíli's thick cock is revealed, laying against the dwarf's abdomen now that it is not constrained within his pants, and surrounded by thick blonde curls. Bilbo absently squeezes his own dick through the material of his pants, panting and beginning to sweat. 

Kíli abandons Fíli's trousers in a tangled heap about Fíli's boots, and the material strains as Fíli's legs open as far as they can. Fíli's boots dig into the gold beneath, and a bright green emerald tumbles down to the bottom of the hill, loosened by the dwarf's movements. 

"Kíli," Fíli says, "Kíli, come here." Fíli grabs the back of Kíli's neck, his fingers threading through the mess of hair, and pulls his brother up his body and into a kiss. 

Bilbo is knocked a little as Kíli sprawls over Fíli, and he scoots back. His sudden weight on the side of the hill almost sends the hobbit tumbling down as a sort of avalanche is triggered, and he catches himself with hands dug into the gold, finding purchase on a large golden chest to his side. 

The scrambling noise that Bilbo makes draws the attention of Fíli and Kíli, and the dwarves' lips separate with a wet noise. 

Heart pounding in his chest, Bilbo feels as though he has been caught burglarizing, and his mind begins to doubt his welcome, until Fíli smiles broadly at him and reaches out a hand. Bilbo gets his knees under him and shuffles forward until he is beside Kíli. 

"Hello, Bilbo," says Fíli. The dwarf then leans up and catches Bilbo's mouth with his own. 

Shocked at first, Bilbo finds his lips frozen in place as Fíli's mouth moves against his. But as Fíli's tongue peaks out to trace the seam of his lips, Bilbo gasps and begins to kiss back eagerly. 

Kíli laughs from above them at Bilbo's enthusiasm. 

When Bilbo and Fíli break apart, Bilbo finds Kíli's eyes, dark and heated, staring at him. 

"Have you ever pleasured another man, Bilbo?" Kíli asks. 

A blush rises on Bilbo's cheeks, and he wonders at the ease at which Kíli can ask such a private question. He thinks of the ways of Dwarves, though, and the intensely forward manner of their speech, and pushes his own reservations away. "Yes," he says. 

Kíli grins. "Good," he says. He then tugs at Bilbo until the hobbit is laying with his head at Fíli's hip and his knees bent slightly where they rest against Kíli's legs. 

The new position leaves Bilbo so close to Fíli's privates that he can smell the musk, and he wants nothing more than to reach out and grab Fíli's cock in hand. He wants to feel the hard length beneath his fingers, trace the thick veins, and taste the hot flesh. 

Bilbo brings one hand up, tentatively, and soothes over Fíli's hip, tracing the lines of the muscles as he goes. He pauses as he gets close to Fíli's cock, and looks up. 

Fíli and Kíli are both looking at him, and Kíli looks smug. "Go on," Kíli says. Fíli nods in agreement. 

Taking courage in their permission, Bilbo wraps a hand around Fíli's cock, fingers playing over the soft skin and ridges. Enjoying the sensation, Bilbo tightens his hand around Fíli's cock, the fluid leaking from the blunted tip slicking the way as he strokes the length of it. 

Fíli groans, his voice high and strained as it passes through his parted lips, and writhes. His movements send more gold tumbling downward in a wave of shimmering and tinkling crests. 

Kíli smiles into his brother's lips, nipping at the plumped flesh, and pinches Fíli's nipple between his fingers. Kíli looks at Bilbo, and smiles. The dwarf then reaches out and grasps Bilbo's neck, pulling the hobbit down so that his mouth is less than an inch from Fíli's length. 

With a groan, Bilbo closes his eyes, then reaches out and touches his lips to Fíli's cock. He almost gasps at the heat of the skin beneath his mouth, but instead parts his lips and bestows a gentle kiss upon the side of Fíli's cock. 

Fíli writhes, his hips pressing toward Bilbo's face and rubbing his cock across Bilbo's face.

Kíli watches, and his smile turns to a smirk as he nips Fíli's lips one last time before bringing his face beside Bilbo's and licking a wet stripe up Fíli's dick. 

They work together for a time, their tongues lapping at Fíli's hard length and over his balls, their mouths occasionally coming together in sloppy kisses that are made more by tongues than lips. 

Eventually, though, Bilbo finds that he has been left to work at Fíli's cock alone, and he relishes the chance if only because he can take full control. He uses one hand to hold the base, and sinks his mouth down as far as he can upon the dwarf's length, leaving spit to dribble down over his own hand. 

Bilbo can hear the sound of rustling clothing and of flesh on flesh, but he does not look, as he is so completely involved in his task. The noises that both Fíli and Kíli are making, guttural and so wild that they send spikes of pleasure straight to his own dick, urges Bilbo on. He works past the ache in his jaw and takes Fíli deeper, sloppier. 

Fíli begins to buck up, and he more than once he leaves Bilbo choking. It is to his great pleasure, then, that Bilbo finds Kíli has grabbed his brother's hip and holds him down. Kíli's other hand, the one not holding Fíli's hip down, seeks between he and Bilbo and comes to rest on Bilbo's trousers, fingers tracing over the hard length of Bilbo's cock. 

Gasping, and nearly choking on the thick cock in his mouth again, Bilbo opens his eyes and looks at Kíli. The dwarf raises his eyebrows in question as his fingers graze over Bilbo's flies, and Bilbo nods. 

All too soon Bilbo is groaning and thrusting into Kíli's hand as the dwarf strokes over him with sure and quick motions. 

Bilbo is getting close to release, his chest nearly heaving from his panting moans around Fíli's cock, when the hand on him stutters and loses rhythm. Eyes snapping open, Bilbo focuses on Kíli's face, which is tensed in a rictus of pleasure; brows drawn and luscious lips pulled back over his teeth, breath whistling between his teeth in sharp inhales and exhales. 

There is a smirk on Fíli's face, and the dwarf's hand slows to a stop on Kíli's cock, his fingers just barely catching the last of Kíli's release. 

Bilbo moans loudly, and he swirls his tongue around the head of Fíli's dick. He tightens a hand around the base of Fíli's length and moves in time with his mouth, faster and faster as Fíli starts to buck even harder into the movements. 

Kíli's hand returns to Bilbo's own hard and leaking cock, and Bilbo's breath catches as he is driven close, so very close to the edge of his orgasm. 

Fíli is grunting now, his chest rising and falling and his hands clawing at the gold they lay on, and Bilbo knows the dwarf is close. So he twirls the flat of his tongue over Fíli's dick, paying special attention to the head and slit, and rolls Fíli's heavy balls in his hand. 

Not a moment later Fíli lets out a harsh breath and his muscles tense and tremble, and Bilbo feels the first gush of release over his tongue. The taste is strong, salty and musky, and Bilbo groans as his mouth is filled and some spills from the corner of his lips. 

When Fíli has relaxed, Bilbo pulls away, swallowing what he can as he moans. Kíli's hand is joined by another that plays over his balls, then reaches behind to press into the soft flesh behind them. The touch sends Bilbo's hips thrusting without control, and he holds to Fíli's thigh as he finds his own release. 

It is a few moments before Bilbo unclenches his eyes, and when he does it is because Kíli is pulling him gently from his reclined position into a languid kiss. Bilbo shudders as Kíli's tongue passes over his lips and to the corner of his mouth, to catch the last of Fíli's release that had dribbled from his lips, he realizes. 

They pull from their kiss and sprawl beside Fíli in the gold and gems, and all of their chests rise and fall as they catch their breath.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired completely by a prompt on tumblr. If you want to come and chat, or even poke me and show me to your blog (I love following people -- I'm always looking for new blogs), just come on over and say hi! 
> 
> imustbemrbloggins.tumblr.com


End file.
